doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Underworld
Story The Doctor put his feet up as he flicked through a book. Reading it within seconds. What it contained was somewhat interesting and made the Time Lord think. What if they still exist on Earth? Now there seemed to be little to suggest that they would awaken before their thousand-year hibernation but it had happened before. They had come back and kidnapped a close friend of his but that was all resolved very quickly. But, could a smarter colony exist? Question ran through the old Time Lords head. He hated not knowing something. The chair below him squeaked as it ran across the floor. The Doctor went to the console unit and started typing in gene patterns. Impossible. Surely they would have been found by now? Time to time a passing question would not get answered with a flick of a few buttons. Shalek and Tetra knew that this could only mean one thing as they watched on as numbers flicked on the screen but the pilot of the TARDIS refused to sit back down. This was serious, something was wrong, the Doctor was usually satisfied with an answer within minutes. “Must be adventure time,” Tetra spotted. Shalek nodded as he grabbed his sword from the side and slid it to his side. Tetra made sure to pack some shurikens as they often encountered dangerous aliens who would attempt to kill them. “Stupid results. There is always danger,” the Doctor walked away from the TARDIS console. Handles materialised the TARDIS onto a field. The Doctor went straight for the door. “You do realise that you could do this at any time. With you living in a time machine,” Tetra pointed out but the Doctor was having none off it. “We cannot delay problems. Otherwise they will pile up and become a problem which we cannot get out off,” the Doctor explained. As the three went away from the TARDIS the time machine disappeared in an attempt to avoid unwanted attention. A big time machine that has crashed through the barriers of time and space is noticeable on futuristic technology. It is the main reason for the location. “Why are we in a field? Not very adventurous,” Shalek sounded annoyed. “Open space. In the book that I was reading it mentioned underground tremors occurring in this country. They think it is to do with nature but instead it is an ancient civilization,” the Doctor pointed into the distance. There appeared to be several figures that were masked by the shadows of the night. The Doctor walked towards them. Shalek drew out his sword, Tetra kept a hand on her shurikens. “What are they?” Tetra asked. “Silurians. Deadly to Earth. The original owners of this planet,” the Doctor explained. Three Silurians stood in from of them. One was standing slightly further forward that showed it was the leader. The other two had their weapons pointed at the Doctor. “What business do you have on our planet?” The leader Silurian asked. “This planet does not belong to just one species,” the Doctor stood closer to the Silurian. “We were here first,” the leader Silurian hissed. “Going by that logic then a rock is the leader of the world,” the Doctor pointed out. “I’m Karaka. The leader of my unit and you will come with us,” Karaka ordered. “Let me have a swipe at them. They do not stand a chance against me,” Shalek begged “plus my sword needs to taste some blood once more.” “We will go with them. That way we can find out why they have woken up after six years instead of a thousand,” the Doctor walked ahead. The Silurians allowed the group to go in between them as they escorted the group into a small house. This house led to an underground basement which was a shuttle to go to the underground cities that the Silurians occupied. *** In the city life was presuming as it had done millions of years ago. The city was alive as the buildings were being lived in once again. As the group walked past they were getting strange looks from the Silurians. This was due to their past experiences with Humans. “Last time I saw you I defeated you very easily. Trying to kidnap one of my companion’s fathers is never a good idea. Remember Kyle? Well we got him as well,” the Doctor bragged. “We are not all bad. Kyle was a revolutionary, a niche of our society which you unceremoniously destroyed. Now we have come back to get our planet back, the Humans are killing it,” Karaka refuted the Doctor’s bragging nature. “You sound a lot like Kyle. His ideas were bonkers and would never work and I fear that you are heading in a very similar direction,” the Doctor sat down. “Why are you sitting?” Tetra asked. “Because we want to,” Shalek chuckled as he joined the Doctor. Tetra sat down as well as Karaka looked towards the other Silurians. This was the moment that she knew his name, Karaka had remembered the tale of the man but only now did she make the connection. “The Doctor,” Karaka uttered in terror. “Correct. Can I at least get a better seat?” The Doctor asked. “Wait until high command find out about this, I will be a hero,” Karaka grabbed the Doctor by the scruff of the neck and leaned in “you might as well be dead.” The Doctor grinned as he pushed Karaka’s hands away. Tetra and Shalek got up as the Doctor also got up. The Silurians looked to one another in confusion. “Guns at the ready,” Karaka shouted. “You cannot just shoot us,” Tetra felt into her pocket. “When you have the chance to kill the Doctor. You take it,” Karaka raised a hand. The guns rose to face the Doctor. Tetra brought out several shurikens as she threw them. Two of the Silurians fell to the ground, shurikens in their heads. Shalek cut a gun in half as the Silurian ran away. “Never challenge us. Now take us to your leader and do not try anything else,” the Doctor ordered “I want a personal guarantee of our safety.” “You know I cannot do that,” Karaka was still in shock. “I thought that I would try,” the Doctor chuckled “but it never pays off.” “Not helping,” Tetra muttered. “Absolutely bonkers,” Karaka thought aloud. They went through the tropical underground city. Trees filled the city despite there being no sunlight, so how do they survive you may ask, well Silurians are advanced and that is the best reason I can think off. The trees do not actually matter to the overall story just scene setting, perhaps I should just get back to the story. *** On his desk a large Silurian tapped the table. On the screen there were numerous pictures of cities with thousands of people walking. He found these lives mundane and pointless and believed that only the Silurians could bring a purpose to Earth. “Apes rule without interference,” Terra shouted as he stopped tapping. The Doctor walked in with Shalek and Tetra. Karaka smiled as she escorted the prisoners into the room. The Doctor, Shalek and Tetra were pushed down into a seat. A dozen Silurians held their guns towards them. The room was silent. “So you bring me apes?” Terra chuckled. “No she has not. I am the Doctor, a Time Lord, and the other two are Shalek and Tetra from the planet Castela,” the Doctor corrected the Silurian. “Shut up,” Karaka kicked the Doctor’s chair. Terra rose from his chair with a staff in hand. The large Silurians pointed this at the Doctor. The end of the staff lit up. Lights swirled around the small room. “Now Time Lord. You shall die,” Terra laughed loudly. “Such a boring villain,” Shalek complained. “So easy to defeat,” Tetra brought out several shurikens. “Don’t you two. If you kill one of them then they will unleash their plan. First we have to find out their plan. The Silurians are not shooting us. That will all change if you attack,” the Doctor warned his companions. “Tie them up,” Terra ordered. Several Silurians grabbed a piece of rope from the ground and put them around the hands of the Doctor, Shalek and Tetra. Terra pulled his staff away ensuring that it did not do any damage. “The Doctor has come to us. The only thing that can stop our invasion of Earth,” Terra grinned “the apes will perish. You watch us claim back what is rightfully ours.” “Not the only thing. Of course I made sure that someone knew that I was here before I stepped into the trap,” the Doctor put his feet up. “Put your feet down,” Terra shouted. “This does not have to turn into a war. Go into hibernation and come out when the Earth is ready to accept you. Or when you are ready to accept the Earth,” the Doctor ordered. “How are some lizard people going to take the Earth?” Tetra asked. “Silurians. We are not those apes,” Terra shouted. “You sure do seem to shout a lot. Been to anger management?” Shalek chuckled. “I am Terra. King of the Silurians and I will not be undermined by a stupid Time Lord and alien apes,” Terra threw several books into the air, they crash landed on the ground. “Terra? Too close to my name,” Tetra felt uneasy “did you get uninventive and just make a basic copy of my name? I knew I was awesome but having a lizard King copy my name just proves how awesome I am.” *** At UNIT, Kate was investigating Dark Matter. They had found traces off it, although the world would not know this fact for several decades. A message came on her phone as she looked at it. “The Doctor,” Kate muttered grabbing a coat from the side. “What does he want?” Colonel Mace asked. “Assistance. He has gone into a Silurian base and it probably will not end well,” Kate explained the situation. “Then send a squadron. The Silurians cannot be allowed to escape,” Colonel Mace demanded. “Didn’t you have a cousin who was a Colonel?” Kate asked. “Yep. But that doesn’t matter now. There is a threat to the Earth that has to be dealt with,” Colonel Mace grabbed a gun from the side. Kate Stewart looked towards a photo of her father. He had his usual moustache and a glare that made you feel warm on the inside. Colonel Mace caught a glimpse of the photo, feelings always bubbled up whenever the Brigadier was mentioned. “It’s like a hole in all of our hearts. Never hurts any less each time we mention him,” Kate looked to the map which showed the Silurian base. “How long have we known about this settlement for?” Colonel Mace checked if his gun was loaded. “Several years. In that time, they have been in hibernation but a series of tremors have been associated with them waking up. Let’s go and check it out,” Kate walked out of the room as several soldiers followed her, Colonel Mace was not far behind. *** The Doctor got up as he showed his hands to be free. Terra looked around to his soldiers as the Time Lord reached into his pocket. “Shoot,” Terra ordered but nothing happened. “They still fear me,” the Doctor brought out a piece of paper. A table was pulled up and the piece of paper was displayed onto it. Terra went forward to read it. After a few moments the Silurian became enraged. The Doctor put the piece of paper back into his pocket as Terra sat into a chair. “What just happened?” Tetra asked. Tetra then freed her hands. Tetra then went to free Shalek. “A treaty that was signed six years ago promising that we would go into hibernation for a thousand years otherwise we would not have a claim to the land,” Terra sighed “well we have already broken that once, why should we not just break it again?” “Because this time your entire species will be locked away and instead of having an agreed portion of Earth you will instead have nothing,” the Doctor negotiated. “He is not going to listen to you,” Karaka told them “most stubborn Silurian that I have ever met.” “I agree,” Terra sat back in his chair “for the Silurian species. We will go back into hibernation.” “What? Give up everything that we have achieved?” Karaka shouted. “I know when I have lost. The forces they have up there will be too much for us,” Terra tapped the table once again. Karaka could not believe this. After all her planning over the weak points of Earth and now they were just going to give up over a piece of paper? This was not going to happen. “Silurians. Shoot the traitor,” Karaka ordered. “You are not their leader. I am,” Terra sounded annoyed. “Shoot him,” Karaka ordered. The Silurians rose their guns to face Terra. The large Silurian felt frozen to the spot. Multiple shots were then fired at the Silurian leader. “Run,” the Doctor ordered as the three quickly ran. The Silurians turned their attention to the three as the quickly ran out of the room and into a large corridor. “Shurikens,” Tetra grinned “best weapon ever.” Tetra threw several shurikens as they hit the front two Silurians. “The sword is the best weapon ever,” Shalek pulled out his sword and ran at the Silurians. In a situation of a mad man running at you it is surprising just how little you react. These Silurians were no different as Shalek plunged his sword into three of them in go. He then pulled the sword out and ran away as the group went out of the rooms. The Doctor saw the lift that had brought them up as the three went inside off it. “Running from giant lizards is awesome,” Tetra shouted. “We still need to stop the Silurians from being able to take over the world,” the Doctor was thinking but then he remembered what he had done earlier. “Didn’t you say that you had told someone about us coming down here?” Shalek asked. “Yes I did. They should just be outside of this base. Ready to destroy it,” the Doctor remembered. The Doctor pressed the top button on the lift as it rose to the house. “Get them,” Karaka shouted from the ground below “if they escape then our survival will be non-existent and we might as well be dead.” “You will survive if you go back into hibernation,” the Doctor told them as several Silurians took his advice and ran for the hibernation chambers. “They fear you. But I don’t,” Karaka climbed up the stairs. Shalek was wiping the blood of his sword as Tetra could feel more shurikens in her hands. “Are you actually going to kill them?” Tetra asked. “The old man is all threats. He will not harm a fly if he could get it away,” Shalek chuckled. “Old man?” The Doctor asked “well I guess that is fair. They will not be killed. I have used their fear to stop any potential invasion from happening. A peaceful resolution to the Silurians.” “How about Karaka? Do you think that she will just give up?” Tetra asked. “No great leader ever gives up without a fight,” Shalek said “but Karaka is not a great leader so who knows what she will do?” The elevator stopped as the doors opened. A tired Karaka was standing on the other side with a gun in hand. Karaka smiled seeing that she had clearly surprised the Doctor. “In all the books it was said that you were a horrible man. The books certainly do not lie about you,” Karaka spat on the ground. “Just give up Karaka. You have nothing to fight for,” Shalek pointed out “I mean your army has run away and you are the only one still fighting. What can one lizard human do?” “Silurian. We are not those apes. I can kill the Doctor,” Karaka put the gun in a position to face the Doctor. Karaka’s scaly Silurian finger itched at the trigger. “I do not think so,” Kate pulled the trigger as Karaka’s body fell to the ground “just saving your life Doctor.” “Clearly you were not here for the whole thing. I had it under control,” the Doctor felt for a pulse. “We must have been in different rooms when this all happened,” Tetra said “because from what I saw you were about to be shot until this nice Human decided to save your life. Now I am going to the TARDIS if you could bring it back.” The Doctor nodded as the TARDIS appeared in the room. Shalek and Tetra went inside it. Eager to get onto another adventure. “Kate Stewart. The rightful heir to the name,” the Doctor smiled. “I sure hope so. My father was a great man,” Kate ran scans on the Silurian body. “I just checked her pulse. Karaka is definitely dead. Try to have some sort of surveillance in Silurian bases in the future. Stops one Silurian tribe from coming out from the ground and awakening other Silurian groups and then invading the world,” the Doctor told Kate. “You really love Earth. Your never going to change are you Doctor?” Kate asked. “Never. What is the point in change? Keeping the status quo is what I do best. Although I do fear for my companions. All these dangerous adventures they go on could result in one of them dying,” the Doctor felt tears pricking his eyes. “His death was not your fault,” Kate told the Doctor as she put a hand on his shoulder. “I know,” the Doctor wiped the tears away from his eyes “he told me that himself. Poor Alfie, I wonder what has happened to Alice.” “Don’t worry about her safety. We ensure that she will not come to any harm,” Kate promised. “Let’s get going,” Colonel Mace tapped his watch “there is a situation in one of our labs.” “So this is goodbye once again,” Kate put a hand out. “I’ve seen you die once. Don’t worry that alternative reality was erased,” the Doctor chuckled “so I never know when we will have our last goodbye. Let’s hope that this is not it. Goodbye Kate.” The Doctor went into the TARDIS. He looked at Shalek and Tetra who were comparing weapons. Without these two, what sort of man would I be?” Thought the Doctor as he went to his trusty Cyber-head checking that Handles was still functional. And Handles. These are the only things that have stopped me from going insane. Onto the next adventure, hopefully there will be many more to come.